


a bold beginning

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Olympics, Pre-Canon, Young Victor Nikiforov, skating competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Every skater dreamed of making it to this point. They dreamed of being on the ice for the entire world to see, to be the one that everyone was looking at. Not everyone got here. Most people could compete in small competitions, maybe make nationals or something, but not this. This was big. Viktor had to make this count, because if this competition went well… his entire life was going to change.Or: Viktor wins gold at his first Olympic games.





	a bold beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fic from [chasing gold](http://yoichasinggoldzine.tumblr.com/) <3 it was an absolutely amazing zine, and i love everyone in it and was so glad to be a part, tysm to the mods for the opportunity <3

****“Yakov, can you fix this?” Viktor walked out of the locker rooms with his hair hanging limply down his back, a nervous expression on his face. “I can’t get it _right_ and it’s going to look dumb if there’s a piece sticking out. Everyone will see it.” Viktor frowned, turning sideways so he could look at himself in the mirror, making sure he’d gotten all of the tangles out of his hair.

They were going to be filming him with high definition cameras when he was on the ice, and he had to make sure that he didn’t look ridiculous. Sure, his hair was going to get messed up once he began to skate, but he couldn’t start out looking like a mess. He had to present himself as a strong competitor, and that required looking like one.

“You’ve never asked me to help with your hair before, Vitya,” Yakov said gruffly, but motioned for him to walk over nonetheless. Viktor stood in front of Yakov, trying not to move when he pulled at the few tangles that were in his hair. A few times, it got caught in the sequins of his costume, but Yakov pulled it into a smooth ponytail, which looked much better than before.

“I just… I want it to look right.” Viktor shrugged, trying to hide how nervous he was. Yakov’s eyes narrowed, so Viktor tried to explain. “The cameras, and – I’m a competitive athlete, and I have to show it. I have to be a _professional_ , Yakov! I can’t have bumps and tangles in my hair or a wrinkly costume or –”

“Sit,” Yakov interrupted. Viktor sighed, flopping down in the indicated chair and wrapping his jacket around himself, staring down at his feet. “Your hair is not your real worry, is it?” Yakov questioned in a voice much softer than his initial demand. Viktor’s eyes darted up before he shook his head, not making eye contact with his coach. “Vitya. We have been practicing these programs all year. You would not have been chosen for the Games if they didn’t think there was a chance of you _winning_. There are plenty of figure skaters in Russia, you are not special just because you are one of them. You have talent, Vitya. That’s why you’re _here_. Don’t get worried before the biggest competition of your life,” Yakov finished, forcing Viktor to look him in the eye.

Viktor couldn’t maintain eye contact for long though, looking away from his coach and back to his socked feet. This could either start the best part of his life or the worst. “But it _is_ the biggest competition of my _life_. What if I don’t win anything?” Viktor kicked at the ground and Yakov rolled his eyes.

“We’ve been practicing this too much for you not to. You’re talented, Vitya. Go show them what you’ve shown me the last few days.” Yakov handed Viktor his skates and Viktor took them, breathing out to keep his hands from shaking. “If you mess up today, you still have tomorrow. But you know how to skate, and I wouldn’t expect you to make stupid mistakes.”

Viktor nodded to his coach, lacing his skates up tightly and sliding on the guards, standing up shakily. “I’m going to win,” he whispered, more to himself than to Yakov. The only way that he was actually going to win this was believing that he could, so that’s what he was going to do. He walked out toward the rink to the roars of the crowd and a voice that he knew had to be calling his name.

He handed Yakov his skate guards, trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking, and he stepped out onto the ice. He shook the few loose strands of hair out of his face before smiling the stunning smile he’d been practicing. This was what the world was going to see. Seventeen-year-old Viktor Nikiforov of Russia – a skater mastering jumps far beyond his age who deserved to compete with everyone else here. As his music started, he began to skate, pushing the noises of the crowd to the back of his mind as he did what he loved best.

Every skater dreamed of making it to this point. They dreamed of being on the ice for the entire world to see, to be the one that everyone was looking at. Not everyone got here. Most people could compete in small competitions, maybe make nationals or something, but not this. This was _big_. Viktor had to make this count, because if this competition went well… his entire life was going to change.

It took a lot to get to this point – endless hours of training and practices and competitions. Everything he could do to ensure that he was the strongest skater he could possibly be. He was competing against people who had been in this sport for _years_ , who had so much more experience than he did, but that didn’t matter. He was still going for gold, and he wanted to show the world that he had a chance of winning it.

Viktor spun gracefully over the ice, moving into his final pose with his arms raised to the sky, a wide grin on his face. As soon as his music hit the final beat, the crowd roared with noise, and Viktor stood there, his heart pounding. He skated around the rink, waving and laughing before stepping off, taking his skate guards from Yakov and sliding them on, walking with his coach over the kiss and cry.

“Your steps have to be sharper tomorrow, Vitya. Lilia choreographed the program for grace and precision, and you have to show it. Your score today won’t secure anything,” Yakov started as they walked to the kiss and cry. Viktor kept his arms wrapped in his jacket, following after him and nodding. “You did well, Vitya. Do just as well tomorrow, and you’re going to be on the podium.”

Viktor looked up at his coach with wide eyes at the last comment. “Really?” He knew that Yakov had to believe in him, as his coach that had gotten him so far, but… to actually get a medal?

“Yes, Vitya. Believe in yourself, and do your best, and you’ll get there,” Yakov said before narrowing his eyes at Viktor. “Though you should really watch your steps, because you wouldn’t have stumbled on that axel if you hadn’t –” Yakov’s rant was cut off as his score was announced. Viktor’s eyes grew wide and he waved excitedly at the camera. He’d scored _far_ higher than he ever had before.

He barely managed to sleep that night, the excitement of doing so well still coursing through his body. It was only the fact that he knew sleeping would make the next day easier that managed to put him to sleep. He woke up brimming with excitement the next morning, practically skipping on the way to the rink.

When they got there, though, he didn’t let his excitement get the best of him, because he had to focus. While this sport was so full of love and excitement, he also had to be focused and not let anything distract him. He wanted to _win_ , and he couldn’t do that simply by being excited. His love always helped him, and his worry had decreased from the day before, but it was still most important that he focused throughout his program.

After stepping off of the ice, Viktor stared at the score in disbelief, jumping up excitedly and smiling widely at the cameras. He wasn’t the last to compete, but there was no way he wouldn’t medal with that score. He’d surpassed all of the competitors before him, and walked with Yakov excitedly to watch the final few skaters. When the last skater stepped off of the ice, Viktor waited impatiently to see his score, and his heart stopped when he saw it.

It was below Viktor’s. They were _all_ below Viktor’s. He couldn’t believe it. It was his first time at such an important competition, and he’d _won._ He’d done it. He couldn’t keep the excitement off of his face, and spun around to face Yakov with a wide grin on his face when he felt his coach’s hand on his shoulders.

“Congratulations, Vitya,” Yakov said, smiling proudly at his student, and Viktor hugged him tightly before dashing down the stands so he could claim his medal.

His _gold_ medal.

His hands didn’t stop shaking from the moment that it was placed around his neck, his fingers curling around the cold metal, slipping through the hole in the middle. He’d just won a gold medal at his first ever time at the Games. He smiled proudly at the cameras, trying not to blink as the lights flashed brightly in his face.

Was he going to get used to this? Was this his future? A gold medal at the biggest athletic event in the world, what could possibly be next? If he’d won one, he could do it again. There were so many more he could win.

He’d get _better_. He’d be the best figure skater to walk the planet. Break more world records, win more medals.

This was just the beginning. Seventeen years old, and the most difficult gold medal in the sport already around his neck. He had _years_ left in the sport, and he’d already done so well.

This was for Russia, but this was also for _him_. Here he was, Viktor Nikiforov, and he was just getting started. This was one gold medal, but if Viktor had his way, one day he’d have so many more that he wouldn’t even know what to do with them.

**Author's Note:**

> here is my blog: [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)!! follow me if you'd like, for yoi, and fic updates and stuff <333
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated, tell me what you think!!


End file.
